


Waves in a Forest

by anotherday_anotherfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, also im italicize happy sorry, its not angsty its ok, only mcd mention tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday_anotherfic/pseuds/anotherday_anotherfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves in a Forest

Before just now, the last thing Dean can remember is falling asleep, tucked up in what used to be his _and_ Cas’ bed, but became _just_ Dean’s a few years previous. It had never been harder to lose Cas after he had finally, _finally_ chosen the Winchester clan over heaven and fell. Although, there was something a little bit easier about it, too- now that Cas was human, and Dean was nearly guaranteed to reach heaven after befriending (and bedding) one of heaven’s own, they would see each other again. Dean wasn’t necessarily eager for his ‘time,’-he would have to leave Sam after all- but he was certainly looking forward to seeing Cas again.

Dean’s eyes popped open, vision clearer than it had been in years. He found himself staring up at a beautiful, beautiful blue sky. It wasn’t a blue like Cas’ eyes, those were more of an azure, but instead held a just as calming pale celeste. Out of the corner of his eye, some sort of wildflower grew all around his body. He turned his head to see oak and maple trees in the surrounding area, just beside the field. Dean couldn’t control his grin, his heart beginning to pound in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. He knew exactly what was happening.

_This is heaven._

Gleefully he jumped up and spun in place to see his surroundings. The wildflower field continued to his left, hills bouncing up from the flat ground. To his right, the maple and oak forest. The air was warm, like summer, clouds above him in the celeste sky moving slightly towards the forest, like they were urging him on.

 _“Here,”_ they said, _“your paradise is here.”_

Dean fell back into the flowers just to catch his breath, and, of course, take the opportunity to swing his limbs up and down, back and forth, to create an angel impression.

After flailing, he did actually get up to follow the guiding clouds. As he walked, he took the opportunity to look at his hands; smooth with youth, instead of the prune-y mess he had previosuly. And the ambience of the forest was lovely, too, something Dean hadn’t appreciated in years; chirping birds, crunching sticks under his feet, summer wind rustling green leaves, and...

_Wait._

Dean had to stop, listen, always on guard. He heard something he knew he shouldn’t have. It was wrong. It was _not_ forest ambience.

It was the hypnotic beat of crashing waves.

 _Waves near a forest?_ Obviously, he had to check this out.

Dean stepped with less pep and more caution, until he reached the end of the woods, to see, well, crashing waves.

A beach, more specifically. Down an incline, separated from him by an asphalt lane, was beach, laden with soft-looking sand, the waves touching the horizon, and a beach house. Although Dean couldn’t see much (just back and a side balcony), there was still something homey about it. He felt a sense of belonging.

Dean took a few steps forward onto the asphalt, to the top of the incline. He looked closer at the shore, only to lock onto to something.

Well, actually, _someone._

They were standing on the beach, the sea pawing at their bare ankles. Rolled up jeans, untucked dress shirt, hands in their pockets. Visibly tanned skin, chocolate brown hair. Dean knew him on sight.

Of course, who else could it be, but _Castiel?_

Dean stumbled down the beach grass hill, nearly falling face first onto the beach, calling out his lover’s name.

Cas whipped his hands out of his pockets, turning with those wide, blue eyes.

“Dean!”

“Cas!”

They met in the middle, Dean wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist, nearly lifting him in the air. Cas’ own arms found themselves around Dean’s neck as they tightly embraced. Dean pulled back slightly to firmly kiss Cas’ cheek.

“Oh my fucking god, Cas, I missed you so damn much.”

Cas nodded in response and agreement, with his face buried in Dean’s neck.

For the first time in many years -although not as long for Cas, time moves differently in heaven- they both pulled back, finally looking at each other, and kissed. It was softer than the cheek kiss, the feeling of urgency just about gone. They parted after a few moments, separating their bodies to instead hold both of the other’s hands.

“Dean. You’re here, finally.”

“Sure am, Angel. Happy to see me?”

Cas smiled, laughter in his eyes. “Well, it was amusing to see you tumble down like that.”

“Uh, how else was I supposed to get over here?”

Cas shook one of his hands from Dean’s grip, pointing behind him.

“Honeybee, there’s a set of stairs just to your left.”

Dean turned to, sure enough, see a set of wooden stairs with worn rope handrails. He flushed, turning back.

_Damn._

“Yeah, well, uh, shut up.”

Cas’ smile grew wider.

“I love you. Let’s go inside. I’m sure we have ingredients for pie, as it is indeed a celebratory occasion.”

Dean grinned just as wide, nodding, tugging Cas’ hand towards the -their- house.

“Angel, you sure know how to make a man happy. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! Leave a kudos, or a comment maybe? It's really appreciated!
> 
> Also, I kinda wanna turn this into a 'verse, like timestamps. Opinions?


End file.
